In times of war
by nikitabella
Summary: 'You're acquaintance with my cousin princess Piper' 'Welcome to Greece emperor. I do hope that your visit is for the best and that your stay here will be pleasant.' Her head tilted slightly to the side and emperor Jason caught the double meaning in the statement. I intend to make it pleasant for you too.-Friendship. Rivalry. Love. All appears in times of war. AU one-shot.


**Definitely not historically related, this was supposed to come out on Valentine's day…well, at least it came out, right? It's pure JASPER though so I hope that this is a plus. Enjoy and review please!**

Jason gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. He hated the sea. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his cabin below deck and try to forget that he was in the middle of Neptune's domain, praying for his uncle's mercy and hoping that he wouldn't sink their ship. But he couldn't show that kind of weakness, not when the crew was as nervous as him to sail. If only he could lift the whole ship in the air and fly it to the Greek lands…but he couldn't expose himself. A handful of people knew about his true parentage, that his father was Jupiter, god of the skies. And even though there were a lot of rumors about demigods, Jason was sure that if he was exposed as one he would be executed. Fear was more dangerous than anything else, the most dangerous weapon, his father had told him during their only meeting.

''Emperor Jason?'' he immediately straightened his posture before turning around to face one of his centurions. ''We have around an hour until we reach the shore.''

''Very well. Inform me when land emerges on the horizon.'' He announced and after the centurion bowed, the emperor left the deck.

Once in his cabin, he sat at the table and started rummaging through the various papers he had left scattered around earlier. He needed a distraction and her letter was a sure source. He had kept it with him for the last three weeks, since it arrived through his window one evening. An involuntary smile crossed his face as his fingers brushed the paper.

He leaned back in his chair and opened the folded letter.

_I'm delighted to hear that you are preparing a peace treaty with Greece. I sincerely hope that you will find spare time that you could share with me. I long for your comfort now more than ever. War is coming and the only way to prevent it is not appealing to me at all. What I fear most is that I won't have any choice but to agree. But I will save that discussion for when I see you._

_Is it needed of me to say that I miss you? I wouldn't like to repeat myself but it's true every time._

_Love_

He missed her too. Oh, how he missed her! But there was not much he could do to see her sooner and she knew that perfectly well. Not that it made things any easier for either of them but at least he didn't feel pressured by her too. On the opposite, she was the force that calmed him every time. She was his escape.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly tucked the letter under his toga before allowing whoever it was to enter.

''Emperor, Athens is on the horizon.''

* * *

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of who was to escort him to the Greek palace.

''It's very nice seeing you emperor.'' The young woman bowed lightly, but he didn't miss the grin she was trying so unsuccessfully to hide. ''King Perseus is apologizing for he couldn't come to greet you himself but we're in a quite complicated situation right now. I hope that I would be a good enough company for you until we reach the palace?''

Jason allowed himself to smile at the black-haired woman, his eyes shining just as much as hers in the afternoon sun.

''Only time will tell us, lieutenant.'' He answered before climbing on the offered horse and following the Greek ambassador.

With a swift gesture, he ordered the people that would accompany him to the palace to stay a little behind them. He was eager to talk but he couldn't risk being overheard. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to the rider next to him.

''I didn't expect to see you here.''

The woman laughed. ''I missed you too.'' Her eyes then locked on his, forcing Jason to stare at her electric blue irises, identical to his own. ''You've grown up, little brother.''

''It's been a while since we last saw each other Thalia.'' His smile was short-lasting. ''Are we arriving in an unappropriate time? I hear that Greece is likely to be in a war soon.''

Thalia sent her brother a suspicious glance before shaking her head and turning forward again.

''The Persians attacked three days ago. We managed to push them away…barely. Percy is forced to make a choice he isn't comfortable with but it's not like he can ignore it.'' She sighed. ''I wouldn't want to be in his place right now.''

Jason's brows furrowed. Almost on instinct, his fingers touched the spot on his chest where he could feel the folded piece of paper. Thalia's words sounded similar to what he had already read. Not that that was doing anything to answer his questions. He had the feeling that the answers will come soon and he wouldn't like the truth.

* * *

They heard the metal clanking before they even reached the heavy doors, leading to the throne room of the palace. Jason exchanged a confused glance with Thalia before the two came closer and demanded to be let in by the guards.

''My apologies lady Thalia but the king gave strict orders to not let anyone in until further notice.'' The guard explained, seeming a little nervous.

''Emperor Jason and I are expected!'' Thalia almost yelled in disbelief.

''I'm sorry lady but…'' his words died in his throat when she narrowed her eyes at him. ''O-of course, come in lady Thalia.'' And with that the doors opened to reveal only two people in the room.

''I told you, I _told_ you Percy!'' a woman in battle armor was yelling. ''He won't stop. Dylan will attack us whether we accept his proposal or not. He has no pride or sense of duty like you do!''

''Don't you think that I know? I'm not willing to send you to the Persians as some kind of…an offering but we must stall until we think of something else. And in order to do that, you have to go visit…'' he was cut off by the end of her spear, landing hard on the granite floor.

''I'm not going there. I'd rather jump from Olympus!''

''Percy?'' Thalia's voice sounded in the small gap of silence, startling the arguing pair and making them turn to them.

Jason's breath caught in his throat but he tried not to show his emotions. He bowed quickly to the king and then to his female companion, not letting his eyes move away from her troubled ones.

''Ah, Emperor Jason, welcome.'' The king immediately left his spot to come closer and shake his guest's hand. ''I'm apologizing for not making it to the docks but I do hope that you had a pleasant voyage?''

Jason wrinkled his nose a little, averting his eyes from the girl's to Perseus. ''I wouldn't call it pleasant but it was smooth and eventless. I can't possibly ask for more.''

Perseus smiled nodding in understanding. ''So my father listened to me after all.'' He turned around to the girl standing farthest away from them. ''I'm also sorry that you had to be greeted by us arguing but I hope you understand that we're living in a difficult times. If I'm not mistaken, you're acquaintance with my cousin princess Piper?''

Jason's gaze turned to her once again. ''Yes, I believe we've met before.''

He was rewarded by a secretive smile, meant only for him, before she bowed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, drinking in the way her body looked in the bronze armor. She had told him that she was a warrior before, one of the high-ranked ones in the Greek army but he had never seen her ready for battle. She looked fierce yet elegant, something only she, the daughter of Aphrodite, could pull off. Oh yes, he had missed her alright. And he needed to see her in private soon.

''Welcome to Greece emperor. I do hope that your visit is for the best and that your stay here will be pleasant.'' Her head tilted slightly to the side and Jason caught the double meaning in the statement. _I intend to make it pleasant for you too._ ''I will leave you to discuss your business. I've been called in the training arena. Thalia, are you coming?''

The two girls took their leave and Piper went to shake Jason's hand. He felt a tiny slip of paper in her palm and gripped it before it could fall to the floor. As she left, he watched as her eyes lingered a little on him before sending one last glare at Percy. Then they were out.

''So, should we start the negotiations or do you prefer to eat something first?''

* * *

_My chambers after midnight._

Those were the words that she had to say to him. He didn't need more to fulfill her wish. It was, after all, his wish too. So after the three hours Jason spent with Percy, discussing the basics of their alliance, and then the feast that was held in the emperor's honor, he impatiently waited until midnight before making his way to her chambers. The guards in front of her door were probably expecting his arrival since they paid no attention as he neared and then knocked quickly before entering without waiting for permission.

He found her standing by the open terrace door, her nightgown swirling around her body to the light night breeze. Her hair was let down in loose waves. She didn't turn around even though he was sure that she had heard him enter.

''You wanted to see me.'' He finally said, making a few steps closer to her unmoving form.

''And you didn't want to see me?'' her voice sounded soft in the silence. She turned a little so he was able to see only part of her face but it was enough for him to see the slight satisfied smile that was curling her lips.

His steps grew bolder and in a heartbeat, he was standing right behind her and had encircled her toned body in his strong arms. His lips came in contact with the skin of her neck.

''You have no idea how much I've missed you Pipes.'' He whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from her.

Her hands covered his across her stomach and she pressed herself into him more. He knew that something was wrong. Something was troubling her and judging by the conversation between her and the king earlier, it was something of great importance. ''Tell me, what is troubling you?''

She looked down to the sleeping Athens beneath. Jason had to wait a few minutes before she spoke again.

''I am to marry the prince of Persia in a few months.'' She announced in a grave voice, as if she was announcing her own execution. And in Jason's opinion it was equally bad.

''What?!'' his voice ricocheted off the walls of her room as he made a step back. She finally turned around and faced him, her face full of sadness and pain. ''No…you can't!''

''I don't get to choose! It's either this, or immediate war!'' he could see the tears in her eyes now, shining and distracting him, making her eyes look even more colorful then they already were.

''Piper…'' he sighed, understanding downing on him. Seconds later, it was replaced with anger. Before she could say anything else, he roughly pulled her towards him, enveloping her in a tight embrace. ''I can't let you go princess, I just can't!''

''What choice do we have?!'' her voice was muffled by his toga but it was clear that she was crying. ''Greece can't fight the Persians off. And I will rather die than watch my people suffer. If this is the only condition for them to form peace with us, then who am I to decline?''

Jason couldn't believe his ears. He was going to lose her? No, that couldn't be real. The gods couldn't be that cruel to him. What had he ever done to them, to Piper's mother Aphrodite even, to ever deserve such a thing?

''That won't stop Dylan from attacking Greece.'' He tried to argue. ''Once you are in his palace, he will drown the Greeks in their own blood and you know it!''

''He would do it anyway!'' her small hands gripped the front of his toga until her knuckles were white. He stared in disbelief in her wide kaleidoscopic eyes. A sudden idea started forming in his mind as she continued to talk. ''I have to try Jason, I have to at least try and do everything I can. It's my duty as princess, you of all people should know. Please don't…'' but her words got cut short as Jason suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She almost forgot all her troubles, losing herself in the sensation. Almost.

''Rest now love, and leave everything to me. I promise you that everything will be solved by tomorrow evening.'' His sudden brightness caught her off guard and she couldn't help but stare at him in wonder.

''What are you talking about? Have you been drinking too much at the feast?''

For her surprise, the emperor chuckled. Without answering, he kissed her again, letting his arms explore her body.

''You will find out soon enough.'' He mumbled on her lips before attacking her again, trapping her against her bed in a way that she didn't ever want to escape.

* * *

They were going to celebrate the accomplished peace treaty between Greece and Rome tonight. It was an event, deserving a feast, because they had put an end to years and years of bloodshed. Surely, people would need time to change their opinion and accept the fact that their former enemies are now friends but things were optimistic.

However, Piper had the feeling that this feast would be her downfall. Earlier, queen Annabeth had excitedly informed her that Percy would announce her betrothal tonight. Piper almost fell to the floor from shock and would have surely started an argument if it wasn't for the queen's protruding belly. She wasn't supposed to be stressed out and no matter how mad Piper was, she would never do anything against her best friend and her unborn child.

A few hours later, while she was taking a much needed bath, Piper decided that it was good that Annabeth informed her. That way, she would be prepared for the announcement tonight and would not let her devastation show. It was going to happen sooner or later after all. She had secretly hoped that something would happen to prevent her from marrying the Persian prince Dylan but the rational part of her knew better. After all, it was who she was. As a princess, she always knew that some day she would be married away for diplomatic reasons. She had accepted it long time ago. She had just hoped that it would be for someone less egotistical, someone who she could eventually love.

His name came to her mind then, accompanied by memories of last night. She sighed. Jason was probably the reason why she was feeling so devastated and angry about this betrothal. He was the one that showed her the meaning of love even though she was the daughter of the goddess of love. She had been dreaming about a life with him, she would not dare to deny that, but she also knew that it was highly unlikely for them to be together. They had always tried to enjoy the moment as much as they could because only the gods knew how much it would last. And it appeared that the end had come.

''Princess, are you ready? You should start preparing for tonight, the king wants to talk to you before the feast.'' Her personal maid Lacey announced, bringing Piper out of her troubled thoughts.

She felt anger towards her cousin for not even discussing this with her before agreeing to Dylan's offer.

''Tell him that I wouldn't be able to meet him before the event. You can go after that, I would prepare myself.''

''Thank you, princess.'' Lacey bowed slightly and left.

Piper spent another few minutes in the water before she decided that it was time for her to prepare.

* * *

The great hall of the palace was full. Piper tried to concentrate on anything else but the fact that in a few minutes it would be official, she would be promised to the Persian prince. It didn't help that Percy was standing so close next to her, only Annabeth separating them. On his other side were seated Jason and his general Leo and his advisor (and the only woman from the Romans present) Reyna.

The only time Piper managed to meet Jason's eyes he just smiled with confidence at her before returning back to his conversation with Percy which frustrated her even more. Didn't he care what would happen with her? She couldn't believe that. Then what was going on with him? For a moment, she felt panic rise in her. She remembered the promise he had made the night before that he was going to make everything better. Had he done something stupid? He wasn't that impulsive, considering the fact that he was a demigod, but still…she was in a state that she wouldn't be surprised of anything.

Percy rose from his seat suddenly, silencing the room immediately and making Piper's throat tighten.

''My people,'' his voice was serious and wanting attention, something he had mastered during the years. ''We've come a long way, fought a lot of battles, lost a lot of friends to reach this day. A day when we put an end to a war and start a friendship. For many years we've been fighting with the Romans. I know that the memories we have won't let us forget why we did so. But let this day remind us that everything is possible, that nothing is unreachable if only we extend our hand towards it!'' with that he turned towards Jason and extended his hand. The emperor took it, standing up and they both smiled at each other. ''Welcome Jason, Emperor of Rome, friend of Greece.''

The gathered people erupted in claps and excited shouts while the two rulers exchanged a few words still standing so they could be seen by everyone. Piper leaned a little towards Annabeth, grinning at the queen while still clapping.

''Great speech, you've done well.'' She whispered secretively.

Annabeth turned to her and winked. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

Piper was about to tease her when Percy's voice sounded loudly again.

''I would like to announce another thing. In a few short months this court will be preparing for a wedding ceremony.'' At this words, Piper felt all the blood leaving her face. _No, please!_ For the first time in her life, Piper caught herself praying to her mother, Aphrodite. _Please mother, don't let me be married like this. Don't let me be married without love._ ''I'm pleased to give my cousin, Princess Piper, to Emperor Jason!''

It was a good thing that Piper was still sitting because she was sure that if she was standing, she would have fallen. Jason? She was marrying Jason? But…but _how_? How was that possible? They had never even mentioned such a commitment before, he hadn't asked her and now they were to marry?

''Congratulations cousin!'' Annabeth half-yelled in her ear then, bringing her out of her stupor. Piper then realized that she was standing, that Annabeth was hugging her and that all eyes were on them. The people wanted her reaction, she realized. ''Smile Piper, wasn't this what you wanted?'' the queen's voice sounded softer now, almost motherly, and Piper pulled away to see her genuine smile. She only managed to nod in response, too shocked to answer.

Next to engulf her was her cousin himself.

''I'm disappointed little cousin.'' Percy started telling her while still not letting her go. ''You always knew you could tell me everything and yet, I find out that you're in love from not other but the guy himself. Have I not been good enough to you?''

''I…'' she started but the words got caught in her throat. She had to take a few breaths to calm herself down. ''I didn't think you would approve.''

Percy pushed away gently until he was holding her shoulders and looking at her eyes. His chuckling startled Piper and only then did she notice that he was smiling with mischief.

''Since when do you need mine or anyone else's approval?''

Her face relaxed and she finally managed to smile a little. A movement above Percy's shoulder caught her attention and she finally locked eyes with him. All air left her lungs in a single sharp exhale. _Everything will be solved by tomorrow evening._ Gods of Olympus!

Detaching herself from Percy, she crossed the space separating her from the Roman emperor. An irresistible urge to slap him overcome her but she managed to stop her hands. People were watching after all. She only settled for glaring at him.

''You could have told me, don't you think?'' she asked, ignoring the way his adviser stared at her with disapproval.

''I told you I would take care of everything.'' He tried to suppress his own smile but with little success. Oh, he didn't regret this even a little. She tried not to let her walls be broken by his hands touching her forearms as if she was a flower petal. ''You should know better than not trusting my word princess.''

She sighed, gripping his upper arms and pulling him towards her (or more likely, pulling herself towards him). ''And you should know better than to scare me like this!'' she hissed.

They were close enough to each other to be deemed inappropriate but it seemed like neither of them cared. Jason leaned even more and Piper shivered slightly at the slight tickle of his breath at her neck as he whispered in her ear. ''I am looking forward to my punishment tonight, my empress.'' Satisfied with her astounded face, he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her palm. ''Would my future wife want to share this dance with me?''

Piper couldn't erase the stupid grin from her face all night.

* * *

Later that evening, Jason woke up from the chill of the night breeze, hitting his bare back. His arm flexed a little and he noticed that his bed was empty. A frown crossed his face and he propped up on one elbow to search the room. He hadn't realized that worry was creeping in him until his eyes landed on her familiar form and he relaxed. The night was dark, the moon only a tiny crescent in the black sky. And still, Piper was standing at the doors, leading to the balcony, and looking out towards the sleeping city. A sheet was wrapped around her body, resembling a white toga, leaving one of her shoulders bare. She had tried to pull her hair up but some of the shorter strands had fallen and were swaying to the wind. Jason wondered how long she was standing there, barefoot and half-naked in the cold. She looked unreal, as if a goddess had decided to rest for a bit at the edge of his chambers.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that he managed to startle her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her a little towards his body, trying to warm her cool skin.

''Why aren't you asleep?'' he mumbled in her shoulder, before placing a gentle kiss upon an old scar there.

''Just thinking.'' She finally sighed before chuckling a little. ''It's not like I don't have what to think about.''

''Any regrets?'' his question was teasing and he smiled to himself, hearing her laugh softly, almost carelessly.

''No. I don't regret a single thing that happened today.'' She turned to look him in the eyes and he couldn't help but kiss her just because. When they pulled apart though, her eyes turned back to the streets of Athens, worry lines appearing on her forehead. ''But I'm afraid that my happiness will bring misery to my people.''

''Why so?'' he asked in confusion, straightening up a little.

''By tomorrow Dylan will know about us and he won't hesitate to attack. I'm afraid that the Persians will be ruthless this time. And then, every fallen person's blood will be on my hands.'' Her voice wavered and he tightened his hold on her, putting his chin on her head.

''You're forgetting that Rome is your ally now. My legions will fight with the Greeks. The Persian king won't know what hit him.''

''Oh he'll know.'' Her voice sounded lower, angrier. ''I'll personally make sure that he won't forget who he is standing against.''

He snorted. ''You're not fighting.'' he announced this with such confidence that Piper found herself getting angry again. In a blink of an eye she stepped away from his embrace and spun around to face him, eyes narrowed.

''I am a princess of Greece Jason, I'm also a demigod and as such, I'm part of Greece's most elite army. I can't betray my people and step away when they need me most!'' she raised her voice.

''I am not risking your life when it is not needed!'' he shot back, equally angry now. Her dark smile surprised him.

''You think that I can't handle it?'' she asked before letting the sheet drop to the floor, shortly followed by his jaw. She closed the distance between them and he immediately encircled her waist. ''You forget something very important emperor,'' Her voice was almost a whisper, luring him in and paralyzing him at the same time. By the time he understood her game, she had already pinned him on the bed and was hovering above him, noses almost touching. ''Nothing can stop Aphrodite when she wants to protect those she loves. That's why she gets so well with Ares.'' He could barely concentrate on her words as her fingers traced a line down his chest. ''Love and war aren't such different games.'' Finaly, _finally_, she leaned and kissed him deeply, earning a moan from him.

He knew that he was defeated when he felt her smile on his lips and hurried to take some of his pride back. He flipped them over, effectively startling her and causing her to lose concentration. He grinned as he felt the effect of her magic wavering.

''Gods, I can't wait for you to be my wife,'' he kissed her passionately. ''my empress.''

''Even then, you won't be able to keep me away from battles.'' She smiled knowingly at him.

''We're a team Pipes, you and me.'' He confirmed, letting his hands wander down her body. ''We will fight side by side.''

''Di Immortales, I love you!'' she moaned in his mouth, causing him to break the kiss and smile at her again.

''And I love you.''

**Okay, this didn't turn out exactly as I planned it. Sorry if they are any mistakes, I'm a bit out of practice. Hope you liked it and even if you didn't, tell me in a review! I hope you all had a great Valentine's day! Love you!**


End file.
